sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
FIFA 19
FIFA 19 is a football simulation video game developed by EA Vancouver and EA Bucharest, as part of Electronic Arts' ''FIFA'' series. Announced on 6 June 2018 for its E3 2018 press conference, it will be released 28 September 2018 for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Microsoft Windows. It will be the 26th instalment in the FIFA series. As with FIFA 18, Cristiano Ronaldo appears as the cover athlete of the regular edition, while he and Neymar appear on the Champions and Ultimate Edition packs for the game. The game features the UEFA club competitions for the first time, including the UEFA Champions League. Martin Tyler and Alan Smith return as regular commentators, while the new commentary team of Derek Rae and Lee Dixon feature in the UEFA competitions mode. Composer Hans Zimmer and rapper Vince Staples recorded a new remix of the UEFA Champions League anthem specifically for the game. The character Alex Hunter, who first appeared in FIFA 17 returns for the third and final instalment of "The Journey", entitled, "The Journey: Champions". Gameplay Gameplay changes on FIFA 19 include the new "Active Touch System"— an overhaul of player control, "timed finishing"— where the kick button may be pressed a second time to determine the exact moment the ball is actually kicked, "50/50 battles"— a system for determining how likely a player will win loose balls, and "Dynamic Tactics"— which allows players to configure strategies, and switch between them in real-time during a match. FIFA 19 introduces the UEFA Champions League, UEFA Europa League and UEFA Super Cup competitions to the game, after their licences with Konami's Pro Evolution Soccer expired. The game will have support for promotion and relegation between the Champions League and Europa League. Martin Tyler and Alan Smith return as regular commentators with Derek Rae and Lee Dixon as Champions League commentators. Geoff Shreeves also returns as the touchline reporter as well as Alan McInally providing updates from around the league. New graphics and stadiums have been implemented. Composer Hans Zimmer and rapper Vince Staples recorded a new remix of the UEFA Champions League anthem specifically for FIFA 19. It can also be heard in the game’s reveal trailer. The Nintendo Switch port will receive upgrades over FIFA 18. On 9 June 2018, EA Sports uploaded an official reveal trailer on their YouTube channel. Cristiano Ronaldo returned as the global cover star for a second consecutive time. He and Neymar appear on the Champions and Ultimate Edition packs for the game. It reported that it will include 55 national teams with 35 licensed leagues. It was confirmed that the game would have a licensed Serie A after being called "Calcio A" (due to licensing issues) in FIFA 17 and FIFA 18. The game will include the Chinese Super League, the first FIFA title to do so. However, it was confirmed that the game will not include the Russian Premier League, as it did in FIFA 18 and previous FIFAs. As with every FIFA game there are new skills included, with Andrés Iniesta’s signature move, ''La Croqueta'', featuring in FIFA 19. 25 new icons have been added to the Ultimate Team in FIFA 19, including Rivaldo, Roberto Baggio, Johan Cruyff, George Best, Luís Figo, Steven Gerrard, Roy Keane, Ryan Giggs, Bobby Moore, Franco Baresi, Ruud van Nistelrooy, Eusébio, Hidetoshi Nakata, Fabio Cannavaro, Michael Ballack, and Frank Lampard. New stadiums confirmed for FIFA 19 include the new Tottenham Hotspur Stadium – due to open in 2018, Molineux Stadium, home of Wolverhampton Wanderers, Craven Cottage, home of Fulham, and the Cardiff City Stadium, home of Cardiff City and Wales national football team, ensuring all 20 English Premier League grounds are featured. There will also be 16 new stadiums from the Spanish La Liga, with 3 more from the Spanish Segunda Division. The only absent stadium from La Liga will be Camp Nou, due to Barcelona's exclusive deal with rival game Pro Evolution Soccer 2019. New Major League Soccer stadiums featured include StubHub Center of LA Galaxy and Mercedes-Benz Stadium of Atlanta United FC. The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions, known as FIFA 19: Legacy Edition, do not contain any new gameplay features aside from updated kits and squads. The Journey: Champions The story-based mode that was introduced in FIFA 17 returns in this instalment and continues for the last instalment under the title "The Journey: Champions". In this instalment, Alex Hunter signs for Real Madrid and becomes their star player after Cristiano Ronaldo leaves for Italian giants Juventus. Goal.com|access-date=2018-08-08|language=en}} As FIFA 19 has the full Champions League licence, Hunter also competes for Champions League glory. Also in the game, Danny Williams is even competing for the Champions League, while Hunter's half-sister, Kim Hunter, tries to compete for the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup. The game even has some guest stars such as Kevin De Bruyne, Neymar Jr, Paulo Dybala, and Alex Morgan. Gareth Walker and Dino, who previously appeared in FIFA 17 and FIFA 18, doesn't appear in the storyline for unknown reasons. References External links * Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2018 Category:Association football video games Category:Women's association football video games Category:EA Sports games Category:FIFA (video game series) Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Video games developed in Romania Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Video games scored by Hans Zimmer Category:Video games scored by Lorne Balfe